I will Protect!
by Sifu Kurama
Summary: The world changed while he slept away, never to be disturbed. His time long gone, replaced by a new one. However, through chance he is free. Now entered into a game that could threaten the very fate of not only Earth..but the Universe - throw in some busty babes with dangerous abilities and Uzumaki Naruto has his work cut out for him - dattebayo!


**I don't own Naruto or Sekirei. Enjoy! **

* * *

I've seen a lot of stuff in my life, experienced countless things. I've lived _– fought_ – through a war that encompassed my entire existence. I gained enough power to match god, then I killed god.

I am Uzumaki Naruto, the third Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune. The Second Coming of the Sage of the Six Paths. Toad Sage, and Master of the Sage Arts. I am…

_"Alive?_"

He could feel his heart beating, his lungs expanding – taking in as much oxygen as possible. He hadn't breathed in natural air in how long? Wait…he wasn't supposed to be breathing air in. Actually, he wasn't even supposed to be _conscious!_

And just what was with the loud ringing? And why couldn't he see? His whole body felt weird, heavy even.

Suddenly it hit him.

**_Pain_**!

It touched every single cell in his body, whatever **it** was, branched out from every single portion of his flesh and bone. Everything hurt! It was intense, but it was short. In less than a few seconds the ringing started to fade, the soreness was still there but it was more of a dull muscle ache now – unlike when it felt like he was being hit directly by Sasuke and his damned **Kirin**.

Even a bit of light began to drain out the absolute darkness he saw. It was annoying at first, kind of like when you rub your eyes really hard and you see all of those weird colors and images.

However, that wasn't was bothering him at the moment. As the ringing slowly died down, another sound replaced it…and however unfamiliar it was there was no mistaking just what was making the sound.

"_People?_"

With that final thought, Uzumaki Naruto drifted into unconscious.

* * *

-**Ten Minutes Prior-**

Minaka Hiroto was a simple man, no matter how complicated or insane other people made him out be. Yeah, he built a billion dollar company from the ground up and in the span of ten years placed himself at the head of many of the world's economic, technological, and medical networks. However, a simple man was he.

He didn't do it for the money, or the power. He did it because it was fun, _because he could_.

Many of the reasons he'd gotten so far ahead of others could all find their roots in that statement. It wasn't his intelligence, or sheer luck.

No. It was simply because new things excited him, and anything that excited him was just fun. So where others found struggle, he found a challenge.

"Minaka-san, do I really have to come along?"

The white clad scientist glanced at his companion and best friend, a wide grin on his face. "Come now Takehito-kun, where's your sense of adventure!?" he responded in a sing song, wagging his finger playfully.

Takehito sighed, running a pale hand through grey messy hair as he did so, "Yeah, I think I might have left that home..." The scientists mumbled under his breath.

Minaka continued to grin and returned to their current 'adventure' involving trailing a mysterious path leading deeper into the Sekirei ship, past where they discovered the initial Sekirei themselves, farther than where they even discovered the **Jinki. **

"How did we even miss this?" Takehito mused to himself as they made their way down the corridors, the only light being a flashlight Minaka was using to light the surprisingly dark path ahead.

"It is strange isn't it? We've been walking for over an hour now. Yet no traps, not even labyrinth."

"That's not what surprises me Minaka-san. What I mean is, we searched through all the ships, practically lived in them and yet this alluded us for ten years!"

Minaka remained silent, but the grin on his face continued to grow and grow with every word his college uttered. He was just as excited – probably even more – as when Takami and he first discovered the ship.

For ten years this single place had provided him with an untold number of surprises. However, _finally_ after ten years he figured he'd found them all. With the birth of the Sekirei Plan and the Disciplinary Squad, along with multiple Sekireis being 'awoken' in just a few short years – well, things couldn't have been going better.

Still, this ship had one final surprise for him – and he _knew_ this would be the biggest of them all.

"Minaka wait." Takehito suddenly whispered, eyes narrowed as he stared ahead of the two into the seemingly endless darkness before them.

"Hm?" the crazed scientists paused and gave a short glance his longtime friend and head researcher "What is it?"

"Don't you _feel_ that?"

Minaka raised a single eyebrow, and tilted his head. His glasses falling short of covering his eyes, revealing sharp onyx black orbs.

"Feel what?"

The other male sighed at his friend's aloofness, and took a step forward as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small device.

"I've been noticing something weird ever since we discovered this path."

His mind flashbacked to the 'wall' that one of the guards actually walked into, then proceeded to run out of screaming his head off.

Suddenly, the device began to beep loudly while multiple seemingly random horizontal bars started going haywire. "As I thought." He sighed and placed the beeping device back into his pocket, where it promptly shut off.

"Oh, what is it that you thought?" Minaka questioned. He was no doubt curious, what was it that Takehito felt that he didn't?

The slightly taller grey haired scientist turned to his friend and gave a short nod, "Let's continue." He suggested.

Minaka was having nothing of that.

"Now, you can't just get me all excited like that and then just stop. What is it you feel? How do you even feel it?"

Takehito studied his friend, the wide grin still present – though his sharp eyes took on a bit of a crazed edge when he spoke. Ten years, and Minaka had changed so much. He was always a little weird, different, whatever you'd call it, "_But now…I fear you're too far gone._"

As if weighing his choice to tell him or not, the taller of the two paused for a moment, then gave a small sigh. "After being around the Sekirei for so long, I've noticed I've gained a small ability. I don't know how, but I just have. I can feel their power, their energy. Whatever the core gives off, I can feel it."

_That_ was news to Minaka! "Oh, and why did you never bring that up?" he asked, the grin falling for a brief moment.

The two now stared into each other's eyes, black onyx meeting forest green. The light from the flashlight casted a sinister shadow over Minakas face, and the all-around encompassing darkness surrounding them did not add to the man's image. The all-white apparel greatly contrasted him, making him seem like an evil specter.

"_What's happened to you old friend!? The Sekirei Plan isn't right! Not like this! We aren't making weapons, we are not Gods Minaka!_"

Their brief argument months ago suddenly came up.

"_What's happened to me? Nothing. I'm not making weapons. I'm not playing God. I'm simply the Game Master. Nothing more."_ His response had sent a cold shiver down his spine at the time.

"Because up until now, I've never felt something like this." Takehito whispered aloud, more so to himself than to Minaka. He wasn't about to go telling Minaka about his 'experiments' so for now, that had to do. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the truth.

"What do you mean?"

Takehito did not respond, instead he turned and calmly made his way down the corridor. He could feel they were close.

"Let's find out."

Minaka cackled behind him, watching his friend disappear into the darkness, "No matter what you say. You're more like me than you understand Takehito." The crazed man called out, knowing his friend had heard, "But hey, yeah, let's find out. I do looove surprises!"

With that, Minaka shut the flashlight off and tossed it onto the ground to be forgotten. He then calmly followed into the darkness. The two walked in silence– Takehito leading the way due to his 'gift' – until the taller of the two stopped and held out an arm, stopping Minaka as well.

"Oh, are we finally somewhere?"

Takehito could feel his heart thumping in his chest, pounding. Whatever it was that was behind this darkness was something different altogether. He'd long since noticed that the 'corridor' wasn't even a corridor at all. Just like the wall, it was an illusion. The darkness, he could feel a familiar energy saturating it. _Feeding_ it. The darkness was the trap. Meant to keep people lost or away, until they gave up.

"_That explains why our scouting team came out so confused._" He mused. Clever.

Glancing at Minaka, he suddenly shuddered. "_Could he have already know? Is that why he wanted me to come?_"

"Enough sitting in this darkness!" Minaka suddenly cried, "Show me the light!" With that, the man placed a hand on a 'wall' and felt himself faze right through.

"Yes! Show me!" he began to laugh hysterically as more and more of him stepped through the 'wall' small ripples forming around his body. Takehito watched as his longtime friend seemed to just vanish before his very eyes.

_"Why didn't I just go home?_"

_"…You're more like me than you understand…_" Minakas words continued to echo in his mind.

"No! I have to make sure this doesn't turn into another Sekirei disaster."

Whatever was behind the 'wall' was insanely powerful, and if Minaka turned it into a weapon – _another piece of his **game**_ – well…he just hoped it wasn't already a weapon.

With a final sharp intake of breath, Takehito followed.

Unprepared for the sharp fall, the head researcher of MBI fell onto his knees. Gasping as he quickly checked his body to make sure everything was still there.

"What a strange experience." He mumbled, gasping for breath.

"Isn't it?" Minaka added, standing beside him. For once, there wasn't a grin or smirk on his face. "It's like falling through water. I thought I was drowning too."

Nodding at the accurate description of the experience, Takehito gave a final once over and stood. "So…what are we looking at?" he asked.

"A rock."

The room was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor. Everything was a polished white. Everything but a single human sized stone, wrapped in random paper tags, rope, and marked with intricate characters. "

This is it?" Takehito whispered, slightly stupefied.

In all honesty, Minaka didn't blame him. After all the technology, alien life forms, and space ships they'd discovered – among other things – a rock was just…a rock. The two continued to examine the human sized boulder for a few moments, both as equally shocked and a little...let down.

"What strange inscriptions…" Minaka mumbled, his more scientific half taking over.

"Yeah, they almost resemble ancient Japanese text. Some even look like the seals found in sacred temples." The taller scientist added.

"Like seals." Minaka mumbled, suddenly making his way towards the boulder.

"Careful Minaka. We still don't know if that's even really a rock."

"_Still, I'm using all of my will not to fall on my ass. The rock is radiating power. It's almost suffocating._"

Minaka reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar device that just minutes ago used to be in Takehitos possession.

"When?" was all the taller scientist asked.

"When you stopped me from going any further." Minaka responded casually, activating the scanner.

It repeated what it did before, only this time, all the bars were in red and seemed to be close to breaking out of the screen. "Amazing…" the CEO whispered, watching the small bars twitch around. Almost like they were actually trying to break out of the screen really.

The device began to beep even louder and more rapidly until the screen cracked, and in a rather anticlimactic way it simply just…shut off.

Silence.

More silence.

"It broke."

The grin that slowly spread across the crazed man's face sent alarms ringing all over. Before Takehito could even utter a single word, Minaka was already touching the stone – examining the seals and multiple tags.

"The text is old and worn. A single swipe of the thumb and it could just-" he traced his finger over the ink as he spoke "-fall right off." He finished, rubbing the thin paper tightly – causing some of the ink to rub onto him.

Takehito felt _something_.

"I'll take some of this ink back with us, we can run some tests. Maybe get a date depending on what it's made of, but first we-"

**Power **exploded from the very air itself. It flooded the small room, saturated the very oxygen they inhaled. A red mist began to actually form around them. It began to squirm – thrown around as if a powerful breeze was present. Twisting, churning.

The two were floored as the pressure began to increase in the room.

"_F-Fuck_!"

The boulder began to quake and quiver, small cracks forming on the stone. The tags began to dissolve, and the intricate seals moved – _actually moved_ – over the boulder in a snake like pattern. Then, in a bright flash of light.

It was over. The boulder was gone.

The powerful presence remained however, and the mist seemed to actually grow thicker. Wilder. **Angrier**. Gone was the red mist, now there was only a black tainted miasma.

"What the hell did you do?!" Takehito cried over the roaring miasma.

He opened a single eye to see Minaka staring at the center where the boulder used to be his glasses long gone, gaping. Cracking his other eye, he too felt the need to gape.

Floating in the center of the room was a person!

Golden hair, draped in almost sagely robes was a person, a teenager by the looks of him. The markings that once covered the boulder now traveled freely through him, until they too faded away.

The black miasma seemed to recoil at the sight of the blond and his golden aura. It even seemed to…screech? Before fading away.

The power he felt greatly changed at that second, it went from dark and sinister…to this..this..**. there was no feeling to it**. There was only pure power.

Slowly but surely, the pressure subsided and the teen seemed to just drop onto the floor, unconscious. With that…it was over.

* * *

**A/N**

**Now, let me address some things before we start. Power wise, Naruto is strong. Not a God, but strong. However, he will get stronger as the story progresses..in fact he'll be needing it. As you can already probably tell, this isn't an immortal Naruto or an AU. Everything will be explained as the story progresses, how he got there? What he's doing there? Ect. Don't come at me saying Naruto is weak or strong, got it? My story. My way. I'm always open to take suggestions or constructive reviewing however. If you're wondering if this will be some jaded-battle worn-ubber Naru, then no. He's Naruto, although a bit more matured in some aspects, but that's it. Still hardheaded, would rather solve his problems with his fist Naru. **

**One final thing, just give it a shot. I have great plans for this, so don't judge too seriously based on the first chapter. This was an introduction. The chapters will be longer, the plot will get thicker. This is also a Harem, however, I had already decided on the girls…but I'll be keeping that a secret *winks*.**

**Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it. This currently will take place a couple of years before Canon.**

**Review! Motivate me and I might just pump out chapter after chapter, but for now expect one to two updates a month. I got College and Work and not really much of a life to worry about. Later! **


End file.
